hamlandfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Hamland
The simulated history of Hamland goes back many hundred years, and the simulated history of Hamland to 2006. Beginnings Not much is concretely known about the geographical region where Hamland rose before the foundation of Hamland, but some has been pieced together from historical claims. Hamland was once known as Caput on Micras. It was ruled by several nations including Slobovia, Baracao and the Grand Commonwealth who ruled Caput for many hundred simulated years. It was an important peninsula at the end of the river "Caledon". Hamland's position made the river very accessible for nations for trading, allowed the river to be blocked and also had good access to the open sea making it a good international port as it had access to the north, west and south by sea and could trade inland via the river Caledon. Caput was eventually split into two for political reasons, meaning the east side began to prosper more than the west. The east was controlled by the Communist nation of Baracao. The nation would only last a dew years under complete control of Baracao. Hamland originally included half of the Virgin Islands, which eventually became a part of the Region of the Isles. The Grand Commonwealth crumbled and left the territory on the Micrasian continent of Keltia unclaimed. The Virgin Islands were later claimed by New Brittania, followed by Nove England. Rise of Hamland Hamland was originally founded as a secessionist micronation, by a group of friends who were then at school. Many of these friends were made Dukes in the monarchic system of Hamland, which had a presence in many of the micronational communities of the day. The original monarchic system was replaced by a Triumverate, whereby there were to be three rulers of the state. This system lasted a number of months as a rival nation, Taeland, was founded to compete against it. Taeland was a Communist state, which eventually was annexed by Hamland, becoming the first constituent nation of the Kingdom. Waning interest in Hamland led to its greater presence online. The personal political views of King Lewis were largely nationalistic, with Hamland signifying an alternate nationality to those which were present. These early ideas were to fuel the foundation of the Hamland National Party, which would remain a major political force within the state, although the Lewis dynasty would eventually cease its support for it. After publishing a civic nationalist ideology for the state, Hamland was founded as an online community and eventually claimed land on Micras, an online fictional planet which hosted many other micronation simulations. This new Kingdom would be run under the principles of the 'Purple Movement', which was a largely left-wing nationalist approach to politics centred on selflessness towards the state. At this time a new political figure was rising within the HNP called Duke J, who would later become leader and Guardian of the Hammish Kingdom after the collapse of the early Monarchy. Early Micrasian Hamland The early years of Hamland on Micras were successful mainly due to the partnership between the King and Prime Minister, roles which were eventually reversed. Hamland hadn't been a state long before the foundation of Tonaria and added claim of Taeland. Taeland's territory was originally to the North of Hamland, but this was eventually moved to the isle now associated with Taeland. Much of the work on the country at this time regarded the symbols of the state, creating the early laws and building alliances with other states. For a time, one of Hamland's main collaborators was Ocia, which Hamland would later become staunch rivals with. The Hammish football leagues were established in this period, which sustained the nation through periods of inactivity. Conflict over territories, such as the Virgin Islands, also maintained a degree of activity in the state. A simulated civil war helped maintain activity, whereby the former Communist regime of Taeland would attempt to regain power over its old state. This civil war would eventually fall in the favour of the Kingdom, with the King gaining power overseas through his dealings with other smaller micronations on Micras. The United Commonwealth The Kingdom of Monovia had fallen into disrepair and authority over the state passed to King Lewis. Monovia's territory essentially doubled the land which was held by the King, and ushered in a policy of seeking other states which could potentially help increase activity and diversity within the state. In order to make union sound more appealing, states would become part of a United Commonwealth, rather than territories of Hamland, signalling a Union of the Crowns rather than true political union. The United Commonwealth's authority centred in Hamland, which took responsibility for military and diplomatic affairs. The Kingdom of Greenuk became the second state to fall in its activity and then signed a treaty of annexation with Hamland. They followed Monovia and in order to preserve the Fifth Isle, and added a key actor to Hammish affairs for the next few years called Cairney, or Mac. Scottania, another project of Cairney, soon followed. Greenuk and Scottania would remain loyal regions of the UC, and supported its continuation up until the end. Irídia was the last to join after its Emperor had become friendly with King Lewis. Iridia was then accepted, with their country becoming the most autonomous of all. Iridia's influence, although smaller, is still felt today as it's black and yellow colours still appear in the Region of the Isles, and its cities remain there. Although the United Commonwealth gained a greater population and territory, it was quite marginal in the affairs of the day. Many conflicts which were occurring on Micras did not include the Commonwealth. When the Commonwealth did act, it attempted to do so as a defender of independent states and promoted an 'un-aligned' stance, although it was sympathetic to powers, such as Katyusha, which were Communist and under threat from liberal democratic states. This led to a crisis whereby Hamland sent citizens of Katyusha's enemies back to their homelands, and almost resulted in a war with Babkha. Iridia eventually seceded as the activity of the Commonwealth reduced. They were followed by Monovia, whose boards remained fairly inactive and were subject to a claim by Ocia, who stated that they were historically linked and wished to regain their territory. The departure of Iridia increased the pressure on the crown, and Monovia was eventually seceded as the Commonwealth collapsed, with out-of-simulation pressures making it hard to maintain all of these territories. Greenuk and Scottania both requested to keep the Commonwealth alive, as both countries had done quite well out of it. Greenuk had a simulated civil war, which was eventually suppressed, but the territory was lost when the Kingdom suffered a reduction in territory. Scottania was also lost, although it was later reclaimed and remains a territory of the Crown to this day. Hamland's power returning Hamland then moved to a new forum, where it began to expand its central territories on Keltia. New regions, such as Petrynsk, Bel Air, Israat and Schoenland (then Alemania) and the new Scottania were claimed. This was coupled with the larger community including Mac and Carl, who were both leaders of minor parties which never took the position as governing party as the HNP retained 50% of the population. Economically the nation began to develop new systems of simulation, which were eventually exported to Nova England. It also adopted new economic systems used outside of the micronational community, although most of these failed as they were too bulky. During this era, Hamland rose as a sporting nation, with strong performances in Micras' Football and Rugby world cups. This was largely a result of the work of Duke J, who has for a long time maintained Hamland's leagues and teams for competitions. Politically, Hamland developed a more complex political system which created the direct democracy system which exists today, but also the position of Esezo. The Esezo was intended to replace the Monarch and make the power of the Head of State legitimate, something the King was keen on as a republican. Although the system complicated matters, it allowed for genuine debate between candidates which did not normally occur in Hamland's consensus democracy. However, the position was scrapped after one election resulted in a 200% turn-out and left Carl as Esezo and with little support at home. Hamland returned to a Constitutional Monarchy, and the HNP was eventually split as King Lewis founded a new Social Democratic Party, in line with his changing attitudes towards nationalism and socialism. In foreign affairs, Hamland largely concentrated on affairs in its native Keltia. Two main problems arose. Firstly, at the mouth of the River Caledon, the territory of the Virgin Islands remained Nova English, which was a potential security threat for the state. Claiming these islands would mean that no state would have control over one of the key waterways within the state. Secondly, Ocia's government often reacted rashly to anything which would happen within Hamland, which was not helped by ill feeling over its annexation of Iridia and Monovia. Hamland also attempted to work with other states on Keltia to promote common foriegn policies and military policies through the Keltian Treaty Organisation and West Keltian Treaty Organisation (originally EKTO, which was a famous blunder of the government, who had mixed East and West up). Hamland claimed the territory of 'South Monovia' which became Hammish Monovia. The country would only be united after the collapse of Ocia in 2013. It also began to expand from the central point, increasing the territory of Hamland proper to the west, and increasing the size of already claimed territories. New territories, such as Anglia and Kedah (now San Luis del Hamlandia) were colonised, roughly at the same pace as its competitor Ocia. Conflict with Ocia was a mainstay of the board, and contributed to much of its activity. Crises included the frequent violations of Hammish air-space by Ocian rockets, which were routinely shot down. Others included taunting language, unreasonable demands and interference with internal democracy, such as the Esezo Crisis. Decline Hamland suffered from a number of crises which led to its reformation on a new forum in the years around 2010. Firstly, the forum on which much of this 'silver age' had taken place ceased to be hosted, and much of what happened in this time was lost. Secondly, many citizens moved on from the state, including the King who had a number of important other projects to maintain. Hamland's partnership with Ashkenatza became its main foreign policy feature, and their alliance stayed strong throughout the existence of Ashkenatza. This partnership facilitated Askenatza's invasion of Ocia, with the support of the Hammish Government, and the split of Ocia into East and West states. The security of Hamland was guaranteed by these actions and alliances, and led the way to the future alliances with Alexandria and Stormark. The decline in activity meant that the Monarchy had essentially passed away, leaving there nobody on the throne. Duke J took up the role and maintained the state for the next few years through his interest in Hamland's football team. This activity saved the state from total collapse, although the state suffered a reduction in its territory. Reformation With the return of Lewis, under the title "Lord Lewis", the state began to increase in activity once more. Lord Lewis became the Prime Minister, switching the roles of the previous administration, and began to return to claiming more territories under the Hammish banner. Claims over Passas eventually led to the annexation of the state, and the inclusion of Duke Sinclair into the political state. This period of time was a particularly fruitful one, which lasted from mid 2012-mid 2014 whereby Hamland reclaimed much of its old lands and began to assert itself internationally as an independent power. Much of the development of the state turned to culture, rather than power, with regions such as the Isles, Passas and Hamland expanding dramatically in terms of the cultures which they were based upon. Another move of boards made maintaining this work problematic, but most of it is still referred to today. The political system was dominated by two Parties. Duke Sinclair's Pallisican Imperialist Party and Lord Lewis' Social Liberal Party both shared power, with disputes being facilitated by the HNP, which was run by Juan Teadoir (the new name of Duke J). Such disputes included the dramatic liberalisation of laws in Passas, which resulted in free settlements across Passas. The whole country was then constitutionally reformed to create the Commonwealth of Hamland, which changed the manner in which states could become part of the Commonwealth and granted regions autonomy. Each citizen thus became the governor of a territory, which they would culturally develop, and an MP. The executive of Hamland was also formalised in this time, with the key positions being Prime Minister, Minister of the Globe, Minister of the Sword, Minister of the Coin and Minister of the Homeland. The SLP generally took control over Foreign Affairs, and PIP were often given control over monetary matters, although each would frequently give views on the other. The main international crises of this time included the near war with Jingdao, as it began its ethnic cleansing policies. Hamland was, however, largely powerful due to its triple alliance with Alexandria and Stormark, who formed the Council of Free Nations. The Council remains a mainstay of Hamland's foreign policy to this day. The SLP pushed relations with Shireroth forward, although these stalled as the treaty of recognition was voted down within the Shirish parliament. Second and Third Triumverates The Commonwealth of Hamland continued as the main constitutional settlement throughout 2014, with Lord Lewis eventually ceasing his activity over disputes over the direction of the economy. This time ushered in the Second Triumverate of the Seneschal, General Time (Duke Sinclair) and Donat Ravaillac (Governor of Monovia). During this period, Hamland expanded to include Villa Levi and the Republic of Stars, although the annexation of the later put Hamland in conflict with Shireroth, which had considered sanctions upon Hamland. Much work occurred regarding Hamland's simulated economy during this time, with economic expansion becoming one of the key aspects of Hammish society. Duke Sinclair eventually became the leader of Micras' economic union, and began to try and export his ideas abroad. Lord Lewis returned in 2015, eager to have his ideas on the economy introduced alongside that of the PIP. This led to another conflict over the Hammish economy and resulted in both the departure of Duke Sinclair to Passio-Corum and the founding of a new currency called the Zenar. This third triumverate between Lord Lewis, Sir Ravaillac and the Senschal saw policies turn to an economic system based on personal, not simulated wealth, as well as a greater focus on international affairs and good relations with Shireroth. Hamland also expanded its territories further eastwards and allowed governors to have responsibility over multiple regions.